Marly's Rose
by LunaKirkland
Summary: Marluxia has a daughter and she decides to disobey Marly but Papa Marly is not amused. WARNING CONTAINS SPANKING. and an OC Marly


Marly's Daughter

Marluxia number XI of Organization XIII, The Graceful Assassin the king of Castle Oblivion he soon found his daughter Rose and this is her story.

Marluxia was tending to his garden with his daughter Rose when Saix came in and said "Marluxia I need you to go to wonderland". Marluxia said "yes Saix I'll get to that". Saix nodded and left Marluxia turned to his daughter and said "Rose sweetie Papa needs to go on a mission so why don't you go a play with Yuki okay". Rose said "yes Papa be careful kay".

Marluxia smiled and kissed her on the head and said "oh and Rose stay out of the dangerous part of my garden do you heard me". Rose said "yes Papa". With that Marluxia went on his mission and Rose went to find Yuki.

Yuki was crying when Rose came in and saw that her friend was crying and said "Yuki what's wrong why are you crying"?! Yuki said "B-Because X-Xaldin C-Can't take a j-joke h-he s-spanked me h-hard"! Rose said "Yuki did you prank him"? Yuki said "yeah I did I sort of put blue hair dye in his shampoo bottle but you should have seen it he looked like Saix but with dreadlocks but everyone laughed but him I mean even my dad smirked.

Rose smiled "did you take a picture".

Yuki smirked and said "no but his hair is still blue so I'll show you". With that Yuki and Rose went to the kitchen where Xaldin was fuming with anger Rose laughed "Oh man Yuki your brilliant he does look like Saix with Blue dreadlocks". Yuki laughed and said "see I told you so" with that they walked away and saw Xemnas Yuki ran up to him and hugged him and said "daddy did you like my prank I pulled on Xaldy"?! Xemnas chuckled

"well I can't say I'm happy but it was one of your best pranks that didn't hurt anyone". Yuki said "really you thought it was funny thanks daddy".

Xemnas then said "hello Rose how are you today where's Marluxia"? Rose smiled and said "hello Xemy oh a Papa went on a mission to Wonderland". Xemnas said "oh that's right well you two have fun and please try to stay out of trouble okay". Yuki said "yes daddy" Rose nodded.

Then Xemnas went to work then Rose said "hey Yuki do you want to do something with me"? Yuki turned to Rose and said "yeah what is it"? Rose smiled then said "well my Papa is out and I always been curious about the part of the garden tells me to stay out of"? Yuki smirked and said "okay let's go".

So Yuki and Rose went to Marly's garden where they went in and Rose said "okay let's go". Yuki was loving this Rose was disobeying her father finally. Yuki said "yeah let's go" Rose and Yuki went into the dangerous part of the garden then they went past a flower that moved Yuki saw this and said "um Rose did the flower just move"? Rose said "no Yuki flowers can't move don't be silly".

Yuki was starting to see this was not such a great idea after all. Rose went up to a plant and was about to smell it the plant opened and would have bitten her head off if Marluxia didn't come and stop her saying

"ROSE NO"! Yuki looked up at Marluxia oh boy was he mad. Marluxia was fuming when he saw Rose and Yuki disobeying him he turned to Yuki and Rose and took them back to the save part of the garden then glared at them and said

"WHAT IN KINGDOM HEARTS WERE YOU TWO THINKING"! Yuki said "it was Rose's idea". Yuki pointed to Rose who glared at her then Rose was about to counter but was cut off by Marluxia saying "Yuki you are in as much trouble she is so don't blame this whole thing on her."!

Yuki frowned then Marluxia called "Superior"! Yuki looked up and said "no Marly don't tell daddy please"! Marly looked at her and said " Yuki you could have been killed today if I didn't show up in time so yes I will be telling your father now sit there and be quite"! Yuki nodded and said "yes sir".

Xemnas came in and said "number XI you wanted to see me"? Marluxia nodded and told Xemnas what Rose and Yuki did let's just say Xemnas was not a happy nobody. Xemnas went over to Yuki and knelt and said "Yuki Aqua Superior What in Kingdom Hearts were you thinking"!? Yuki bowed her head in shame then cried "D-Daddy I'm sorry"! Xemnas just picked her up and took her to his office where he would spank her.

Marluxia now turned to Rose and said

"Rose Blossom Assassin I told you not to go into that part of the garden why did you disobey me"?! Rose never liked her papa yelling at her and said "I'm s-sorry P-Papa".

Marluxia sighed and went by her and took her by the hand dragged her near the bench he had in his garden and sat down with her in front of him. Rose said "Papa please don't spank me". Marluxia said "Rose I have to now stop before I have to go cut a switch okay". Rose heard that and stopped pleading.

Then Marluxia sighed and said "Rose please I've told you not to go over in the bad part of the garden okay" Rose nodded then Marluxia started to unbutton her jeans but Rose was having none of it she backed up away from him and said " no papa not bare please no"!

Marluxia pulled her back and smacked her butt and said "Rose you do not pull away from me". With that he unbuttoned her pants and pulled both her pants and panties all the way off and dragged her over his knee. Rose whimpered as she stepped out of her pants and panties then when she went over him knee she said "papa please don't WAAH"!

Marluxia ignored her and raised his hand and brought it down hard onto Rose's bottom he spanked her and said while alternating

"Rose Blossom Assassin I told you not to go into the dangerous part of my garden"!

Rose was kicking and crying "OW P-PAPA I-I'M OW S-SORRY OW PLEASE I-I OW WON'T DO OW IT AGAIN WAAH PAPA"!

Marluxia went to the sit spots and said "Rose if I ever see in that part ever again I will use a switch next time do you hear me"! Rose was bawling and said "WAAH Y-YES P-PAPA OWEEEE PLEASEEE I WON'T DO IT AGAIN WAAH NO NOT THE SWITCH WAAH"!

Marluxia finally stopped and fixed clothing and picked her up and comfort her saying "it's alright my Rosebud papa's done shh "Marluxia rubbed her back as she cried

"WAAH P-PAPA I'M SORRY WAAH I'M SORRY"! Marluxia smiled. Then when Rose stopped crying she fell asleep Marluxia laid her down on the window seat and kissed her forehead and said "sleep well my Rose".


End file.
